Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for recovering oil from subterranean formations by surfactant water flooding using a stabilized surfactant solution. In another embodiment, the invention relates to a method for stabilizing a solution of surfactant by incorporating a very small amount of hydrocarbon in that solution, the amount being less than the amount of hydrocarbon which would form a conventional oil-in-water microemulsion emulsion.